twdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spartan
The Spartan is The Dexteras ancient freight train and most powerful thumb in their arsenal. *Stats: *SPARTIUS *THUMBIUS *Power:100% *Agility:74% *Stamina:97% *Glory:99% *Signatures: Spartan Slammer, Xiphos of the Gods, Javelin Toss *Deadliest Moves: Shield and Spear Combo, Rampage of 300 Spartan History The Spartans were the military forces of Sparta in Ancient Greece. This army stand tall as the centre of the Spartan state. Being military trained from infancy, thses warriors were the most feared forces in world history! Being a Spartan, his weapons in battle were just as deadly as the warrior himself. The Spartan carried with him to battle four simple but deadly weapons: The Xiphos Short Sword, The Spear, The Javelin, and Spartan Shield. The shield was one of The Spartans greatest weapons to take in the battlefield, used as not only as defense, but also offense, a wooden shield covered in layers of bronze, the shield is nearly unbreakable. If The Spartan lost his shield, he lost his honor. With this fierce thumb covered in bronze armor and a heart of a champion on the side of The Dexteras, The Sinistras won't see anything coming! Battling Style The Spartan's battling style is like no other, he uses the Spartan military style and his own brute force to make a powerful combination. His power and stamina is able to match that of The Finisher. Though his speed isn't that high of thumbs like Knockout Ninja and Agent 009, he makes it to take out The Sinistras with devastating results. Making him a force to be recond with! Signature Moves *'Spartan Slammer:' The Spartan Slammer is where The Spartan charges to his opponent when knocked up enough, he slams then to ropes and pins then to the ground. *'Xiphos of the Gods:' The Xiphos of the Gods is The Spartan's short sword which is believed to be given special powers by the Gods, he then uses this power to take out his Sinistra foe with one deadly strike. *'Javelin Toss:' The Javelin Toss is when The Spartan unleashes a storm of falling down javelins on The Sinistras, taking the win. Deadliest Moves *'Shield and Spear Combo:' The Shield and Spear Comob is The Spartan's most effective combination of attacks, he knocks around his opponent with his Spartan Shield, and jabs a final blow with his Spear to end the match. *'Rampage of 300:' The Rampage of 300 is where The Spartan unleashes all his might to make a rampage in the ring with the power of 300 Spartan warriors, ending the match with a ground breaking result. TWF Career The Spartan's amazing career began with The Lost Viking. The Lost Viking launched hard hit, but hardly hurt The Spartan. The Spartan gave it to The Lost Viking with brutal hits and tatics. The Lost Viking trie to make damage with The Berseker Fury, but The Spartan was A okay, and won the night with The Spartan Slammer! Next up was The Big Time. The huge thumb proved to be a challenge, but The Spartan wasn't scared and land huge hits on him. With each wrestler even in power, The Big Time tries to end the match, but The Big Time's Time Bmb was stopped dead in it's tracks with The Xiphos of the Gods. His next match-up was Atilla the Thumb. Atilla was a worthy opponent for The Spartan, but didn't let him go so easily, so pulled up an amazing match with Atilla, and conquer the Sinitras with The Shield and Spear Combo! ---- Trivia *The Spartan is really friendly to his Dextera allies, but is very brutal to his Sinistra enemies. *The Spartan's helmet/mask, and shield is marked with the Greek letter Lambda(Λ). *He is mainly in the training room sparing with The Finisher. --Ace Infinity 21:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC)